The Ugly Duckling
by silver567
Summary: "A new artist swept onto the board 2 years ago and quickly became one of the best known artists of this time. She goes by the name of "the ugly duckling" even though her pieces are anything but ugly. Her newest piece depicting her version of stairs leading to heaven has sold for over 2.8 million at an art auction in New York! What cant this ugly duckling do?" Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

"The Ugly Duckling"

Edward pov.

"A new artist swept onto the board 2 years ago and quickly became one of the best known artists of this time. She goes by the name of "the ugly duckling" even though her pieces are anything but ugly. Her newest piece depicting her version of stairs leading to heaven has sold for over 2.8 million at an art auction in New York! What cant this ugly duckling do?"

I muted the TV and scoffed. Who cares what she has done. I may love art but I refuse to listen to her greatness anymore. She is all anyone in the art industry had heard of for the last two years, and im sick of it. 'Ugly duckling this and ugly duckling that' who cares about her art anymore.

Honestly im jealous of her. She has such talent and makes big bucks on anything she even touches. I have seen everything she ever did from the beginning. What I wouldn't do to meet her, but no one knows who she is. Her name is always kept secret and her manager sells all of her art for her. No one has ever laid eyes on this "Ugly Duckling" person.

She could be anyone, anywhere. I might even know her, but I doubt it, I'm the only one in this town that is good in art class. All anyone knows about is that she is young, and talented.

Her manager, Renee won't tell anyone who she is. My only wish is to meet her.

Bella pov.

I was in my art room, saying my goodbyes. I would miss this place. However I agreed with my mother and manager that moving to forks was better. People at school were starting to doubt my "im awful at art" act and I didn't want to take chances. Even though I was emancipated I still lived with my mom. I just wanted to know that I could make my own choices and if I end up in a hospital I don't want anyone deciding my fate. Im a bit of a control freak in that way.

"Bella!" my mom called from up the bottom of the stairs. I was in the attic that over the years had served as an amazing art room. I yelled that I was coming and headed down the steps.

I grabbed my suitcases and sped down the staires. Although I had millions of dollars I had chosen a small (in my opinion) cabin in the woods sorounding Forks. I would be attending Forks high and it was a fresh new start. A whole new school full of people that had no idea who I was.

I grinned and waved goodbye to Renee and got in the dark car. I wouldn't be living with Renee anymore. I thought it high time I get a place of my own. I was 16 for crying out loud!

Im sure she would check up on me every 6 months and a weekly phone call about my art progress, but I was free. I looked out the window and daydreamed of what forks would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Ugly Duckling"

Bella pov.

I watched as the airport came into view. A small airport of course, Renee thought it best to keep me off the radar and I agree. I would be taking a private plane to a very small airport in Forks that very few people even knew existed.

The flight was boring as expected and we quickly arrived in Forks. I gathered my luggage and slid into the limo that was waiting for me. Renee insisted I be safe until we reached my house. My cabin had a 24/7 expensive security system that I could access from any point in the house and on my cell phone, for when Im not home.

After a 20 minute drive we reached my cabin. It was a log cabin so you could see the wood on the outside that made it look like it belonged in the woods. Even though it was a recent build it looked like it had been there for years.

I searched through my bag for the key, and unlocked the door. The inside was the complete opposite of the outside. Pure white walls and all modern decor made this my kind of house. There were 3 bedrooms, one for when Renee visited, one for me and one for any guest. There were 3 ½ bathrooms, one in every bedroom and a separate half bath. I entered into the living room and gasped.

It was even more beautiful than I had imagined. A square style white leather couch was in the middle right in front of a white glass fireplace. The glass went all the way to the ceiling and looked like it was all one piece. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling.

I continued on to pick my bedroom and promised I would gawk more later.

I went through all three bedrooms to determine my favorite. The first was all white with a canopy bed and double doors that led to a patio out back. Of course when I stepped out onto the patio, it was like another world. All rustic and woodsy. I went back inside and decided that since I hate curtains and didn't own any, I would pick a different room.

The second one across the hallway was all white, of course. An egg bed was in the center and two egg chairs were on either side of a circular white coffee table. The bedroom also had a walk in closet that I thought was amazing. I didn't have many clothes though so having a big closet was stupid. I quickly left the room.

The last room was the master so I would probably love it. I took a secret elevator up to the second floor no one knew existed. The secret second floor is what drew me to this house in the first place. It was so childlike and since I could still call myself a child I figured I could buy it.

I hit two inside the rather small elevator and I felt it move upward. I heard the ding and the door opened to reveal the second floor.

The second floor was a modern white and deep purple bedroom. Glass walls divided the bedroom from the upstairs kitchen and dinning room that I didn't really need. The multiple TVs across the room showed my house. From here I could see every inch of my property.

There was an emergency phone in the kitchen right next to a phone scrambler, that wasn't technically legal but whatever. This was if anyone tried to trace my calls they would not be able to. It was kind of a safe house up here. If I ever need to get away or if I happen to get discovered then I could hide up here until it was safe. I decided this was diffidently the room I was going with. However I would pretend to be sleeping in the egg room if I ever had anyone over.

I re-entered the elevator after making sure everything up here was exactly how I wanted it. I dragged my art cases with me and left my clothes and makeup up in my room. I hit the basement button and I felt it move down. I chuckled when the elevator music I chose started playing. I came to a stop and the door opened to reveal the basement/ art room.

The room was blank. The walls were white and the lights were embedded in the ceiling so I wouldn't have to worry about hitting them. The only thing in the room was an art easel and a can of red paint.

I smiled and dragged my bags out of the elevator and left them right in front of it. I walked over and lifted the bucket of red paint. I had asked for this and the builder was confused but I assured her I wanted it. I was glad she had followed my orders. I would send her my thanks later.

I walked to the far side of the room with my red paint and surveyed the wall. I set my can down and sat on top of it. I looked at the wall until inspiration struck. I pulled out the pencil I always kept on me and started drawling my mural that I wanted in my art room. It was going to be my interpretation of flowers and cardinals.

I stepped back and admired my work. I would paint tomorrow because I needed dinner. I haven't eaten all day and I think Id be better off if I didn't pass out from lack of food.

I cooked spaghetti and meatballs in my main kitchen on the main floor, and set my food on the table. I ate a bite and moaned. I was so hungry and my food was always amazing. I feel like art and cooking went hand in hand. I made amazing food. I wanted to eat on the secret floor but the only thing in that fringe was water and basic survival foods that could last for years if need be.

I finished eating and cleaned my dishes. I had a dish washer but I didn't really want one. I cleaned them by hand and dried my dishes to perfection. After placing them back in the cabinet I head upstairs to sleep.

Tomorrow was my first day of school and I wanted to make a good impression. I wanted to give of the 'don't even try to talk to me' vibe.

I picked out my favorite vans and a black t-shirt that said 'leave a message' on the front and 'im not here' in blood red letters, on the back. I paired it with black jeans and a spiked belts that I could use as a weapon if need be.

I smiled, happy with my choice and climbed into bed. I promised myself I would unpack tomorrow and I clapped to turn off the lights. I had a switch but that was on the other side of the room and I was too lazy to go reach it.

I slowly fell into a deep sleep dreaming about art.

**AN: Bella is not emo she just doesn't want to seem weak so she wants to scare people. To anyone who reviews, I will send you the first paragraph of the next chapter as a reward of sorts. REVIEW!**


End file.
